Ginny and The Beast
by Magenta Evangeline
Summary: Beauty and the Beast, Harry Potter style... muahahahaha


A/N: I think this has been done before... but I haven't read any of them so if this story is super similar to someone else's, I'm sorry!! This isn't gonna be a super great story... I was watching Beauty and the Beast (it's great!) and I thought it would work really well with Draco and Ginny. So, here goes.  
  
PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE Review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Beauty and the Beast nor Harry Potter.  
  
Draco Malfoy was once a nice child. When he was small, he was friendly and cheerful. But over the years, his father had shown him no kindness, no love. He'd taught him to be cruel to muggles and muggle-borns. Now, Draco Malfoy was, simply put, an asshole. A deatheater he was not, because Voldemort had been killed years before by Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Draco lived in Malfoy Manor, alone, save for his servants. His father had been killed in the final battle, and his mother had died of sickness that had plagued her most of her life. After his father's death, Draco dismissed all of the house-elves, and replaced them with human servants. Draco kept no memories of his mother, except for an antique mirror of hers, and her wedding ring. Not the wedding ring her father had given her. She'd been in love before Lucius. But, a Malfoy got what a Malfoy wanted. Lucius killed her fiance, and eventually she married him. But she always kept the ring from her first love, and passed it on to Draco.  
  
Ginny Weasley yawned as she flipped bacon on the stove at the Burrow. Her brother, Ron, lazily sauntered into the kitchen and sat down, greeting her with a sleepy, 'good morning'. Her father came down shortly after, looking weary as usual. In the final battle against Lord Voldemort, there were many losses to the Weasley family. Percy had been killed. Fred and George had both lost limbs. Molly Weasley had been tortured and was now in the permanent spell damage ward at St. Mungo's. Bill and Charlie Weasley both lived far away, because being with their family brought grief to them both. Ginny and Ron both lived in the Burrow to help take care of their father, and though Ginny loved being there to help her father, she wished her life wasn't quite so predictable...and she could see Ron wanted to go out and move in with Hermione Granger, his longtime girlfriend.  
"Morning, dad," Ginny said, kissing her father's cheek as she put a plate of bacon in front of him.  
"Morning, love," He mumbled.  
"I'm going to go to Diagon Alley soon... I need to get some ink, and we're running low on floo powder," Her father nodded, and sipped at a mug of coffee in front of him.  
Surveying herself in the mirror in her room, Ginny decided her looks weren't going to improve. She wore a faded pair of blue jeans and a black t- shirt with sneakers. Her fiery hair was gathered in a messy ponytail. Shouting goodbye to her brother and father, she apparated loudly to Diagon Alley.  
"Good morning, Genevra," The owner of Flourish and Blotts greeted her as she entered the small shop.  
"Hello, Ted," She said with a smile, walking to the pots of ink and selecting the same dark violet one she always chose.  
"Just this?" Ted asked, ringing in her two bottles.  
"Yep," Ginny said, taking the bag and heading quickly out to the Leaky Cauldron. She would have a butterbeer, she decided, and then go buy Floo Powder.  
As she entered the Leaky Cauldron, she saw, as usual, Harry Potter, surrounded by his usual gang of admirers. After Harry and Ron had defeated Voldemort, Harry had started basking in all the attention he got. Sort of a Junior Gilderoy Lockhart. Ron had seen that in him, and their friendship had fallen apart. After he'd co-defeated Voldemort, girls had begun swooning at his feet. Ginny, not being one of them. Part of the reason she'd liked him so much in the first place was how well he dealt with his fame. But now he thought she wasn't treating him well enough, that she should date him, yadda yadda yadda.  
He was sitting in a big armchair at the fire, Colin Creevey sitting in a small chair beside him, while Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, and Hannah Abbott sat on his lap, giggling and flirting with him. As soon as she entered, Harry jumped up and threw off the three girls, who landed in a heap, looking disgruntled.  
"Ginny. Let me buy you a drink on this fine day," Harry said, running his hands through his messy hair.  
"Sorry Harry, not today," Ginny said, sitting at a small table, pulling out a piece of parchment, and starting to write.  
"Why not, fair lady?" Harry said, pulling up a chair from another table and leaning in close to Ginny. She continued writing, while using her hand to push back his head.  
"Because, Harry, I don't like you and I don't want to lead you on. Go back to your stalkers," He frowned.  
"They don't stalk me. But I wish you would," He added with a wink. Ginny tried to hide her disgust.  
"Harry, I'm busy right now. Can you leave me alone?" She said, trying to get her point across.  
"I could, but I think you like the attention, Ginny dearest,"  
"You would think that," Ginny said, frowning, as she scratched out a word and replaced it.  
"Fine," Harry sighed. "They don't deserve me, you know. I'm too good for them. You're the only one as pretty as I am handsome, wouldn't you agree? And one day, you'll love me," Harry warned as he walked back to Cho, Hannah and Lavender, who all leeched onto him. Sure... Ginny thought, sipping at a butterbeer. Ginny wrote stories and poems. It wasn't a job, more of a hobby, but she loved it.  
Glancing at the clock on the wall, she decided it was time to get Floo Powder and go home.  
"Hey dad," Ginny said, walking into her father's shed. It was filled with all sorts of muggle things. Her father liked to work on them and make them work in the wizarding world. Once he'd taken a bunch of muggle picture frames, and after weeks of different spells and research, he'd managed to make them means of communication between wizards. There was now at least one WeasleyFrame in every wizard home.  
"Hello Ginny dear. I'm working on a great new idea, come see," Arthur said eagerly. "Ok, see the muggle Fellytone—er, Telephone. I'm engineering it so that you can send THINGS through it. Call up someone who has one, put the item in the handpiece, and they receive it!" Arthur said, beaming.  
"Sounds interesting," Ginny said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"It will be! And the best part is, it'll be done by tonight. I'm going to take it up to the Ministry as soon as I finish,"  
"Sounds great, dad. I'll leave you to it," Ginny said, going inside and putting the Floo Powder in the container by the fireplace.  
"Hey Gin," Ron said as Ginny came back into the kitchen. Hermione was sitting with him.  
"Hey Ron, hey Mione," Ginny said, taking a seat at the rickety table across from them.  
"Harry ask you out again?" Hermione asked, correctly guessing.  
"Yes. I swear, he cannot take a hint!" Ginny said with exasperation.  
"It's not that... he thinks you're just playing hard to get. He really thinks you're trying to deny your real feelings for him. Being around the Bimbettes too long does that too him. Have you heard them talk about him? 'There he goes! He's soooooo dreamy! Harry Potter... Ooooh, he's so cute! My heart's pounding! I can hardly breathe! He's soo strong!! Tall, dark, and handsome!' always fawning over him. It's bad for him," Hermione said with disapproval. She was extremely angry with Harry after the final battle. They didn't speak anymore. Ginny and Ron nodded their agreement.  
"Gin..." Ron started tentatively. "Well... how hard do you think dad would take it if... if I sort of... moved out?" He asked, apparently trying to sound casual.  
"Well... well he'd be... upset, to say the least, Ron. And that would leave me with absolutely no life whatsoever. Ron, Hermione, you guys have each other, and you're so in love. But I don't have that with anyone. If you leave, Ron, I have to stay here all the time and help dad. You know how hard it's been with mum... the way she is... and you know I'd never fall in love or have a family if I'm taking care of dad my entire life. Please, Ron," Ginny said, knowing she sounded immature, but she didn't care.  
"Ginny... you're being unfair. You're right, we are in love," Hermione said, a small smile on her lips. "And we want to have a family! Please, do this for us!" She pleaded. Ginny sighed.  
"Yeah, Gin. Please?" Ron pouted. Holding back tears, Ginny slowly nodded. She shouldn't ruin Ron's life just because she had none of her own, she forced herself to think as she ran up to her small room to let the tears flow.  
She had thought her life was boring before, but now it would be twice as bad. With no Ron, she wouldn't even get out to Diagon Alley anymore.  
"There must be more than this boring life!" She said to no one in particular, lying on her bed in a pair of faded muggle pajama pants (Spiderman!). She glanced at her watch, and realized it was almost 6:30, and decided to make dinner. Hermione and Ron had gone to Hermione's small cottage already, but weren't moving the rest of Ron's things until the next day.  
"Hello, Ginny," Arthur Weasley said as Ginny walked lazily into the kitchen.  
"Hi dad," Ginny said, forcing herself to smile.  
"I heard the news about Ron," Arthur said.  
"Oh?"  
"I know you're upset, love. I don't take it personally. But, Ginny, dear, I'm fine here. You can go, if you want to. I can hire someone to help me out. You're doing too much for me,"  
"No, dad. I can't stand the idea of you paying someone to help you out. I'm more than capable. And willing," Ginny protested as she began to boil water to make spaghetti.  
"Okay. But I'm going to the ministry tonight to show them my Tellyphone. I got it working," Arthur beamed. "So I'll be eating in London, if that's alright," He added.  
"Sure, dad. Great about the telephone. I'll be waiting for you here. Are you apparating to the ministry?"  
"No... not tonight. I don't feel so up to apparating as I get older. I think I'll drive the car," Arthur said, smiling fondly as he thought of the second Muggle car he'd 'fixed', an old Volkswagen Beetle.  
"Okay. But be careful, dad! Don't let Muggles see you," Ginny warned as she poured enough spaghetti in for her to eat.  
"Yeah yeah," Arthur replied jokingly. "I'll leave now, before dark. I'll be home later tonight, dear," He said, before picking up a box and throwing on a tatty brown cloak.  
"Good luck!" Ginny shouted as Arthur got into the Beetle and began to drive.  
Several hours later, Arthur Weasley was completely lost. He'd gotten confused in the middle of the forest, and, he assumed, had taken the wrong fork in the road. It was very dark in the forest, and the old car's headlights were very dim. Arthur looked ahead of him. The road straight ahead was overrun with weeds and threatening looking trees. A road off to the right looked relatively safe, but according to his four-point spell, the ministry should be straight ahead. Apprehensively, he continued driving straight. As he passed under one tree branch, a swarm of bats flew out from the tree and at the car. He jumped, and hit the gas hard. A little too hard, Arthur realized too late, as the beetle crashed into a thick tree in the middle of the road. The doors flew open, and Arthur shot out of the car and onto the forest floor. The car honked loudly before reversing and driving away quickly. Arthur cursed, and stood up, as he heard a guttural growling sound coming from the nearby trees. He pulled out his wand, and held it out in front of him, his hand shaking uncontrollably.  
"Dear Merlin," He whispered fearfully as two Chimaeras walked out of the forest towards him. He had no chance of survival against these. Everyone knew that. Only one wizard had ever killed one, and he'd fallen to his death shortly after. Arthur took in the vicious looking dragon tails, and noticed one had a mane on his lion's head, and the other didn't. A male and a female. Oh, great. They're probably going to take me home to the kids, Arthur found himself thinking bitterly. Thinking of kids conjured an image of Ginny in his head, and his determination to get out of this situation grew. With as little hand movement as he could, he conjured a stuffed pig and Wingardium Leviosa'd it over the Chimaeras' heads. Their attention went quickly to the pig, and Arthur took that moment to run. As fast as his legs would carry him, he dashed into the forest and continued to run. His legs felt numb, his lungs felt like they were going to burst, but finally, he reached a huge metal gate. He heard the Chimaeras behind him, quickly gaining on him, and pounded on the gate. No response. With an angry growl, he pushed, and to his surprise, the gates opened. He dashed inside and slammed the gates shut again, falling onto the ground and dropping his wand in gratitude. Breathing a sigh of relief, he stood and approached the great doors to what he now saw was a great manor. To whom it belonged, he did not know, but he wanted to get inside to ask the owner for help.  
He lifted a huge brass knocker and dropped it, with no answer. Timidly, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Arthur looked around. The entrance hall was magnificent, but looked very unlived. He thought he saw a sudden movement around a corner, but looked back and saw nothing.  
"Hello?" He called. "Is anyone there?" He thought he heard whispers, but he wasn't sure. This didn't seem a very good idea anymore. "I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my way, and my car, and I need a place to stay for the night,"  
"But of course, sir," a young man, who looked about twenty-years-old stepped into the hall. He had jet-black hair and icy blue eyes. "This way," He said, turning and walking away. Arthur followed eagerly. "Master won't mind if you just stay here a while, warm up, you know," the man said, eyeing Arthur's thinning red hair.  
"Blaise?" A woman said, stepping out from behind a corner. She had curly strawberry blonde hair, and was very tall.  
"Ah, Marietta! Help me with..." He looked to Arthur questioningly.  
"Arthur Weasley," Arthur offered.  
"Help me with Arthur Weasley. He got lost in the forest, and we're going to warm him up and give him a room for the night," Blaise said, sitting Arthur down in a large armchair in front of a roaring fireplace.  
"No, no no. Blaise, you know what Master would do if he found out about this. We'd be in deep shit," She shot Arthur a look. "I'm sorry, sir," She added.  
"Don't mind Marietta, Mr. Weasley. She's stuck on all the rules," He said grumpily.  
"Yes, I am, and now, we're going to do what I say! I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, there's nothing we can do to help you," She glared at him coldly.  
"What is going on in here?" Squealed a younger woman with long blonde hair, running into the room with a tray of teacups and a teapot. "You guys should have told me about him sooner! I barely had time to make tea," She said, pouring a cup and giving it to Arthur.  
"Thank you," he mumbled.  
"It's no problem. Marietta, live a little! We haven't seen anybody around here in like, a year. This is soo boring. Come on, its only one night!"  
"Luna's right, Marietta," Blaise said, putting on a sad face.  
"No! No tea. We cannot do this! Luna, you aren't setting a good example for Julian, doing this," Marietta said, and for the first time, Arthur noticed a small boy with blonde hair standing behind Luna.  
"Hello," The boy said timidly. Luna sighed.  
"Ok, you're staying. Marietta, he's staying. Now, I'm Luna. This is Marietta, and this is Blaise. We work here. Our master has a bit of a temper, so be warned. But he isn't harmful, don't worry. Oh, and this is my son, Julian," She smiled fondly and played with her son's hair. Julian's eyes widened suddenly, and he ran behind his mother again. Arthur heard a muffled 'uh oh'.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Draco Malfoy yelled, and Arthur turned around to see him standing in a doorway behind him. "There is a stranger in my house," he said coldly.  
"Uh, yeah... about that, Master Malfoy. Well, he was lost in the woods. Two Chimaeras are lying at the gates, waiting. We just thought it wouldn't hurt if we helped..." Blaise trailed off as he saw the look on Draco's face.  
"I told them, sir. I told them not to do this, but they wouldn't listen to me," Marietta said, glaring at Blaise and Luna.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Draco growled, staring at Arthur. He noted the red hair.  
"I'm... I'm Arthur... Arthur Weasley... I was l-lost in the woods, and two chim-maeras were chasing me. I-I came here for..."  
"You're not welcome here," Draco said, glaring.  
"I'm s-s-sorry!" Arthur said in fear, although he couldn't help but stare at Draco. Everyone had thought the Malfoys were all dead. Apparently not, though.  
"What are you staring at, Weasley!?"  
"I'm sorry! I just thought the Malfoys... never mind... I was just looking for a place to spend the night!" Arthur said, grabbing at his pockets for his wand. Damn! I dropped it outside! He thought angrily.  
"I'll give you a damn place to stay," Draco snarled, putting the full body bind on Arthur and carrying him out of the room.  
  
Ginny had fallen asleep on the worn couch, and was suddenly awoken by a loud knock on her door. Groaning, she rolled off the couch and answered the door.  
"Why, hello, Ginny," Harry Potter said, winking at Ginny.  
"What do you want, Harry?" Ginny said impatiently.  
"I want to tell you I've got everything set for our engagement. It's going to be a public affair. I want everyone to see the delight on your face as you accept the offer of marriage to the most handsome man in the world," Harry said, smiling, and revealing a piece of... something stuck in his teeth. Colin Creevey jumped out from behind him and began snapping pictures.  
"Sod off, Colin!" Ginny shouted, giving Colin the middle finger.  
"But just picture it, Ginny... it would be perfect. We live in my glorious mansion... never needing to work, you could stop writing those silly stories of yours! We'd be rich, because you know I'm quite wealthy. We could have lots of sons. They'd grow up just as handsome and charming, and witty, and strong, and brave, and desirable as I am," He smiled, and Hannah, Cho and Lavender, who were standing a few meters behind Harry and Colin all sighed. "You could stay home and look after the kids, give me massages after long days around town," Harry closed his eyes, apparently picturing their 'perfect' life.  
"Thanks, but no thanks, Har," Ginny said, pushing the door shut. But Harry stuck out his arm and pushed it back open.  
"Stop playing hard-to-get, Ginny dearest," He whispered, and leaned in to kiss her.  
"Eurgh!" She cried, and pushed him hard. He fell into Colin, and they both fell back off her porch and into the Bimbettes, who squealed.  
"I'll make you marry me!" Harry cried as she slammed the door, and locked it. With a sigh, she waited until she saw them leave, and walked out the door. Plunking herself down onto a patch of clovers, she sighed.  
"Why can't he just get the message? Yuck. Imagine being his wife? That's disgusting. His stupid little servant, is more like it, while he fooled around with those gucky whorish Bimbettes," She stood up angrily to go inside, but before she could, she saw the beetle driving quickly towards her, it's horn honking ferociously. "Oh my god! Where's dad? You have to bring me to him!" She cried, climbing into the car. It immediately drove itself away.  
"What is this?" Ginny said to no one as the car stopped a short distance from the gates. She slowly pushed the gate open and walked inside. "Dad!" She cried, seeing his wand lying on the ground. She pocketed it, and approached the great doors. One of the doors was ajar, so Ginny pushed it farther open and stepped inside.  
"Hello?" She called, looking around. "Hello, is anyone here? Dad?" Ginny peered around a corner and saw a flash of silvery hair. She called out, but the person had gone. She sighed and continued walking. She thought she saw a flicker of movement but wasn't sure about it. She continued walking until she came to a twisting stone staircase, lit by torches bracketed into the wall. Cautiously, Ginny began to climb. When she got to the top of the staircase, she saw only a darkened cell, with straw on the floor. It appeared to be empty, but as Ginny approached, she saw a figure huddled in the shadows.  
"Dad!" She cried, falling to her knees.  
"Ginny?" Arthur sat up weakly and looked at Ginny.  
"Dad! Are you okay? What happened? I have to get you out of here..." Ginny said, pulling her wand from her pocket.  
"No, Ginny, he'll be here any minute, go... I'll get out of here on my own. Go, Ginny,"  
"Dad, no! Who'll be here? What happened to you?!" She cried, tears dropping down her face. But before Arthur could reply she felt a rough hand on her shoulder, pulling her back and whirling her around. She gasped as a pair of icy silver eyes locked with her brown ones.  
"Weaslette, what are you doing?" Draco Malfoy spat.  
"I... I came for my father!" Ginny said defiantly.  
"Well, that's too bad. He's not leaving,"  
"He'll die in there! Malfoy, you've got to let him go!" Ginny cried angrily.  
"Well he should have thought of that before he trespassed!" Malfoy snapped.  
"I'll do anything! Malfoy, let him go, please!" The tears were falling harder down her face now, and she glimpsed herself in a puddle on the floor. Yep. She was blotchy with puffy eyes.  
"There's NOTHING you can do, Weasel. Now get the fuck away from here!" Malfoy roared. Ginny cowered, but stood up straight again.  
"I'm not leaving. You... you can take me... take me instead of him," Ginny said, crying harder and harder as she realized what she was getting herself into.  
"You would take his place?" Malfoy sneered. But, somehow, Ginny thought he looked sad... I guess it's because he's never known love like that, Ginny correctly assumed.  
"If I did, you'd let him go, unharmed?" She asked.  
"Yes, but you'd have to stay here forever,"  
"Ginny, NO!" Arthur commanded.  
"Well!?" Malfoy shouted.  
"Ginny, I FORBID IT!" Arthur shouted.  
"Yes," Ginny said very quietly.  
"NO!" Arthur roared.  
"It's too late, Weasley," Malfoy said to Arthur, turning a bale of hay into a portkey. "Take this and go home. Your daughter is mine now," He grabbed Ginny, who was crying into her hands on the stone floor. Seeing Arthur refusing the portkey, Draco grabbed his arm and shoved his hand onto it.  
"No! Ginny!!" Was the last they heard from him as he whirled out of sight.  
"You didn't even let me say goodbye... I'll never even see him again... and I didn't say goodbye..." Ginny murmured.  
"SHUT UP! I can't stand to hear you whining anymore!" Malfoy snapped down at Ginny.  
"Master Malfoy, we should show her to her room," Blaise Zabini said, stepping into the room. He'd apparently been waiting on the steps for them.  
"M-my room?" Ginny said with a hiccup, looking at the cell.  
"Well, if you'd rather stay there, by all means. I'm sure it's completely luxurious, compared to what you normally have, right?" Malfoy said in a mocking tone.  
"Sod off, Malfoy, you prick," Ginny said angrily.  
"Whatever, Weasel. If you wanna stay here, by all means. If not, come with me," He said before violently turning around and going down the steps. 


End file.
